I Know
by Soar with the Phoenix
Summary: Edward leaves, but for different reasons. Bella Knows more than she let on and is determined to find them again. She turns up at the oddest time and when she sees them she knows that she was always meant for another. A/E R/E J/B
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I knew something was going to happen. I knew that it would hurt. I knew that it had something to do with Edward. I knew that it was for the best. I just didn't know what it was!

Sometimes I get these feelings. It's like the information just pops into my head. Like I've always known it. When I was a child I would spout out random facts about everything that popped into my brain. Renee always said that I had a photographic memory, and that's why I knew these things. I had simply heard it or seen it before.

I accepted her answer for a while, but as I matured the information became different. I still knew things about anything from history to animals, but it started to become personal. Such as when Renee would bring home a new guy that she claimed was her soulmate, I always knew they weren't. I knew things about them too. I knew that Luke was a heroin addict, and I knew that Tim would dump my mom after three months. I always knew.

After a while I tried to ignore what I knew. The things that I found out weren't always pleasant and I thought it would be better if I just pretended if I didn't know. It worked... to an extent.

When I met Edward I knew immediately he wasn't human, none of his family were. After I finally figured out what he was I began to know more about them. The longer I hung out with them the more information came to me. I knew all of there stories, even the ones that hadn't told me yet. I knew more about Alice's life than she did. But I didn't know everything.

Like I don't know what is about to happen.

I never told the Cullens about my "gift". I didn't think I should yet. It was my "gift" that always told me not to. But now I don't care about all that I'm more preoccupied with what Edward wants to talk about.

"Bella we need to take a walk." He said sadly. He didn't wait for my answer and started off to the woods. I followed silently. A few feet into the tree line he stopped and turned to me.

"What is it Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Bella,... We are leaving." He said simply, with no emotion.

"Why?" That was all I could say, I was just too confused.

"We can't stay here anymore. People at the hospital are getting suspicious. So they have all left. I'm the only one left." I knew immediately that he was lying.

"But... oh," I understood what he was saying, " You don't want me to come." I finished as a statement. I knew that was his goal.

"No." But it was another lie. He didn't want to leave me but he felt he had to. I just didn't know why.

He stepped closer and pressed his lips to my forehead. As soon as he made contact all the things I didn't know came rushing through me. I was stunned as I read through all the information that was now crowding around in my head. I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't react as I saw him disappear into the wind. Running to fast for my eyes to see.

My head was reeling and I couldn't make sense of anything. I needed to collect my thoughts. I sat down cross-legged on the ground and started to meditate. I didn't know how I knew what to do but I did. It happens like that all the time. As I continued to meditate I finally made sense of why he was leaving.

He was doing it to protect me. He didn't want to hurt my feelings. He didn't think I could handle it. But he didn't know. he didn't know that I have always known. I was just waiting for it to happen. Now it is too late because they were gone. He was lying when he said they were all gone, one stayed behind. They stayed behind to wait for him.

Alice waited for him.

I always knew they were soul mates. But I also knew that I couldn't do anything about it. I was waiting for them to realize it. I did love Edward but I always knew that we were meant to be brother and sister. Now he has gone and left and I am left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was found in the forest a couple hours later. I had known that someone would. I would've left along time ago but I was still going over and over everything I knew, trying to make everything better. But no matter how much I tried I just couldn't find out where the Cullens had gone to. I had just given up when Sam from the reservation pushed through the bracken. I stood and let him bring me back to the house.

Everyone was there, apparently looking for me. I assured them that I wasn't hurt, but I was lying. I was hurt that everyone had left me, without even an explanation. I understood but really they couldn't even say goodbye?

I was unresponsive for about a week. Charlie tried everything to get me to do anything, but I was lost inside my head. I thought that I had given up hope, but apparently not. I was trying everything to figure out if I would meet them again. I couldn't find anything.

Finally on the seventh day, I found something. I found an inkling. Something I had known for awhile and had overlooked for almost a year. When I had first met Edward I had known it wouldn't be the first time I would see him and his family. At the time I thought that it was useless knowledge because of course I would see them everyday at school. But now that I remember it I am getting more information on it.

I know that I will see them again and I know that they will all be shocked to see me. Not just shocked that they see me it's more... OH they are shocked because it's over a hundred years from now! Well now I know I'm to become a vampire. Okay...

With this new found information I "wake up" from my catatonic state. Over the next few weeks I spend as much time with Charlie as I can, because I know I don't have much left. I also become friends with Jacob Black. I accidentally let slip that I knew about the werewolves and he had flipped. He now was my best friend and knew everything about me, and I mean everything.

It has now been two months since the Cullens left. I have changed since they saw me. Being with Jake and the pack changed me, for the better. I now am the best fighter on the res, and also I have become quite graceful. The first time Jake saw me trip and cut myself on a rock he was determined to fix my clumsy ways. He and the pack taught me to fight saying that it was a valuable skill. I went dancing with Emily and Leah and the rest of the girls and now from all the nights we came stumbling back from a bar I have mastered walking and dancing, drunk or not.

I knew they were all trying to help me and I appreciated it. I embraced each and every skill they tried to teach me and I have found that some of them are quite fun. Fighting was always my favorite though. I loved the adrenaline it brought and how I felt like I was in control of myself. Before then I never really had control over myself always falling and hurting myself wasn't exactly what I wanted.

I grew a backbone. I cussed and cursed. I speed all the time and I actually think about what to wear. Jake and Paul got me a knew truck and I helped them trick it out to go over 200 mph. It was a huge black F150 and it was my baby. I loved it.

I loved my time I spent with the pack. I will always consider them family and they do the same. They know my plans for the future and have told me to come back anytime I want, dead or alive. But today I must go. I know that Victoria is near and that the pack has been trying to fight her off. I know that when I go to her she will change me, then I will kill her myself.

"Goodbye Jake." I said hugging him to me.

"See ya Hells Bells." He replied using the nickname he gave me. I turned to Leah, his imprint and also a part of the pack.

"Okay bitch you better keep him and line and make sure you don't miss me too much." I commanded my best friend.

" Oh you whore you know that neither of those are possible." she said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I grabbed her and crushed her to me.

"Yeah well I'l be back so make sure he doesn't turn my room into his man-cave." I warned them. I have my own room at there house now since Charlie died three weeks before in his sleep. He was getting old and died of natural causes. He died happy.

they promised and hugged me once more before I climbed into my truck and set out on my journey. Victoria was in Vegas.


End file.
